


Matching Green Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change has a way of bringing out some irrational emotions in people...especially when you involve matching shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the request: "May I also request: Jealous Blake fic." on The Shevine Project Tumblr. (theshevineproject.tumblr.com)

In an ideal world, after almost five years together, jealously should've been a word that both Blake and Adam had forgotten. After all in that time they'd each had a wife, Adam had dated Anne V seriously and other models not so seriously, and Blake had most recently went through the not quite relationship, not quite PR stunt conundrum of Gwen Stefani. But through it all, the rock star and the cowboy always made it work, always let love win the day.

What Blake was seeing on Instagram was hardly enough to threaten their relationship or make him seriously think that Adam was cheating with him...but it still upset him. Sure, they were used to sharing each other, but it had always been with a female partner. Blake could handle that. Women could give Adam something he couldn't. 

But other men...

Of course, Blake knew Connor 4 Real wasn't real. He was a character in a spoof movie like Borat. Only he had looked plenty real up there on the stage with Adam. Blake remembered watching them from his red chair just off stage. He was enjoying the performance, he always enjoyed watching Adam perform, but he also noticed how much fun they were having. And he'd seen the earlier tweets from Adam helping to promote Connor 4 Real.

And it made sense, Adam was involved with the movie. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, but he knew that he was also friends with Andy Samburg, the actor behind Mr. 4 Real, and had been for years. It shouldn't bother Blake, though, because Adam had a lot of friends, both male and female. But somehow it did.

He'd pushed it aside and concentrated on closing out another season of The Voice and the release of his album. The time he spent with Adam was sweet, enjoying his boyfriend's company and watching the rock star excitedly prepare to become a father. Summer was just heating up and life was good for both of the boys. Any thoughts of jealousy that remained after the performance dissipated like the cumulus clouds in the afternoon sky over Blake's ranch.

Then he made the mistake of checking his phone one morning after seeing an alert Adam had posted something on Instagram. And the fluffy fair weather clouds because dark storm clouds of jealousy. Andy and Adam looking like they were having fun posing together, wearing matching shirts.

Matching. Fucking. Shirts.

Blake looked at the picture closely again, trying to be rational. But he couldn't and he didn't even understand why. Clearly they were just friends screwing around and Adam was giving the fictional Connor 4 Real some social media exposure because he was that kind of guy..always willing to help someone out. And on top of that he was involved with the movie. So why should it even matter?

Somehow it did. Maybe not because of a picture or a performance...but an overall feeling of unease about all of the changes in their lives pinpointing into a single moment of irrationality. 

But if Blake had been smart enough to know that he wouldn't be getting into his car and heading for a certain rock star's mansion.

\-----

Adam's morning yoga routine was something everyone in his life respected. He needed time alone with his thoughts and it was good for his creativity. Or so Blake assumed. He didn't give much thought to what benefits might be involved with trying to contort yourself into crazy positions. As much as he enjoyed watching Adam do it, any attempts the country singer made usually resulted in pain. Or, on one memorable occasion, some pretty amazing sex with his boyfriend.

The handle to the patio door was cold against his palm, a sharp contrast to the heat of the sun as Blake stepped outside. Even this early it was already inching towards being uncomfortably warm. Or maybe that was just his reaction seeing Adam standing there, balanced on one leg with the other high in the air. The rock star's t-shirt had drifted upwards, exposing rock hard abs and dark ink etched on smooth skin. 

He was so perfect. Even after losing some weight and toning up Blake still wondered what the younger man saw in him. With women, he dated models. With men...apparently Adam's style was more like nearly middle aged, sort of fat, decent enough looking rednecks. Would that be enough? Or would someday he want a man who was an equal in looks?

The thought made Blake sick. Emotions tumbled over each other in a violet, jumbled mess. His mind tried to seize on one moment, but suddenly he thought of every attractive man who'd looked at Adam, every friend that was perfectly built and handsome. And when words finally came, they surprised even him.

"Matching fucking shirts?"

Adam's head whipped around and for a moment his balance seemed to waver. Then he rested his other foot on the ground and beamed at Blake. The happiness in his eyes as he walked over reminded Blake of a puppy dog, eager to see its master. He didn't ever want there to be a time the rock star didn't look at him like that when he entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, moving in to hug Blake in greeting. "I thought you were busy most of this week."

"Plans changed." He returned the embrace, then took a step back. "I just...I needed to see you."

"Really?" Adam smirked a little. "Can't go that long without me, huh?"

"I can't." Blake admitted. "I just hope you can't go a long time without me."

The smile dropped from Adam's face. "What are you talking about, Blake?"

"I'm just...I'm saying I don't want..." He swallowed hard, feeling emotion rising up again. "I know things have been crazy lately, but I...I don't want to share you. I mean, it's one thing with Behati. I adore the girl, you know that. And I know I've got a right to have a girl too...but...I want to be the only man in your life, Adam."

"And why would you think you're not?" Adam crossed his arms, hazel eyes darkening. "Are you accusing me of cheating on you, Blake?"

Oh shit. Was he?

"No." He answered both Adam and himself. "I just...I just saw those stupid fucking matching shirts and I..I realized that I know I'm not even near your equal in looks or anythin', but I want to be the only one."

"Matching shirts?" 

"Yeah...that picture you posted on Instagram last night." Blake frowned. 

Adam looked incredulous. "You can see how much it means to me when I can barely remember posting it barely a day later." 

He was moving now, passing Blake and heading into the little sun room off the patio. Blake followed Adam, glad for the privacy it afforded them. The yard was fenced in and prevention made to keep Adam's home life invisible, but you never knew when someone might scale a tree in hopes of a good story. Besides, there was a couch in here and he felt like any moment he might need to lay down, emotion making him weak in the knees and light in the head. Though he was feeling a strange sensation between those two points that might need the couch for other reasons besides fainting.

Reaching out, he grasped Adam's wrist to get his boyfriend to face him. There was a mixture of hurt, frustration and confusion on his handsome features and Blake so badly wanted to make it go away. Not just on Adam's face, but inside of his own heart too. 

"I just wanted to remind you. That until you tell me you want different...you're mine." 

Blake got down on his knees in front of Adam. He was making a mess of things and he had to make it right. And a deep part of him needed to assert that Adam was his, only his. And he was Adam's, only Adam's. His long fingers lifted up the edge of the t-shirt, placing firm kisses on the other man's perfect abs. 

"Blake.." Adam's voice was a little tighter now. "Really? After all this time you're worried about us?"

He ignored Adam, his big hand sliding down the front of the clingy navy blue yoga pants. His fingers traced over the familiar length of flesh. When it twitched against his touch, he felt a thrill go through him. He was doing this to Adam, only him. 

"Blake...what's gotten into you?"

"I love you," His fingers reverently stroked Adam's hardening cock, blue eyes lifting up to his face. "And I don't ever want to be without you."

He licked his licks, breathing a little faster. "Why...why would you?"

Blake's thumb rubbed over the tip of Adam's erection, earning a little moan from the rock star. The sound went straight to his own groin. "I want to be the only man who makes you feel this way."

"You know you are." 

"You're mine," He pulled the pants down to Adam's knees and traced his tongue slowly up the proud column rising in front of him. "Not Andy's, not anyone else's. Mine."

"Andy? What does he.."

The question cut off suddenly as Blake took as much of Adam's cock into his mouth as he could, replaced with a needy little whine. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the familiar activity, knowing exactly how fast to move his head and how hard to suck. He'd never done to this anyone else before Adam, and the idea had always intimidated him a little. But he'd studied his boyfriend's reactions until pleasing him became a well honed skill, just like shooting a bow. 

Soon Adam's fingers were tracing through his hair. Blake felt arousal coursing through every inch of his body. His own fingers dug hard into the other man's hips, forcing him to stop arching forward. He slowed the pace of ministrations, making Adam whimper little pleas for more. He relented and his entire focus pinpointed down to making his lover utter more fantastic noises. 

"Nghhh..fuck!" Adam cried out and thrust forward once, twice into Blake's mouth. 

A moment later he tasted his lover's release and his fingers loosened their grip. He swallowed and let go long enough to wipe his mouth. When he looked up at Adam, the younger man was panting and flushed. He sat down hard on the couch, bringing them eye to eye.

Blake reached forward and grabbed Adam, pulling him into an almost violent kiss. His smaller body slid off the couch, finding a new resting place on Blake's lap. Whatever protests or curiosities there were about the country singer's outburst would have to wait. Suddenly they were both very preoccupied with kissing each other senseless while also trying to get the layers of clothes that separated their bodies off as quickly as possible.

He was so lost in worshiping Adam's chest with his mouth that it almost caught Blake off guard when he felt the hand close around his erection. A groan escaped from him, hips rolling eagerly into the guitar calloused fingers. Everything seemed to be happening in a frenzy now, he wasn't even sure when Adam's shirt had disappeared or his pants had come opened. 

All he knew was he was exactly where he wanted to be and with the person he needed the most.

"Easy there, Big Country," Adam purred, caressing his neck with soft lips. "I've got you. I know what you need."

He moved away and shucked off his yoga pants. While Blake struggled with his jeans and boots, realizing getting undressed while on your knees was harder than it looked in the movies, Adam reached into a drawer and grabbed a little bottle. Once the last bit of clothing was gone, his lover was upon him again.

"I don't want to be without you either," Adam stared deeply into Blake's eyes as he straddled his lap. "I'm right here...as long as you want me."

Slowly he sunk down onto Blake's erection. It was almost embarrassing, the sound that came from his throat as Blake felt himself sheathed by the tight, hot heat. He bucked up into his lover, gritting his teeth to remember to take it slow at first. It didn't last long, the pace too maddening when he was so aroused. 

And so desperate.

Blake let go of all of his worries and insecurities, letting himself getting totally lost in thrust and counterthrust. The scent of Adam's sweat and the warmth of his skin against Blake's own. The world stopped and nothing mattered but the bliss they were finding on the sun porch, the morning rays brightening as the pace of their love making increased. 

His release came in a blinding flash, scorching every nerve of his body with its heat. Adam was just a moment behind him, crying out loudly and leaving a wet warmth against Blake's belly. He drove forward with one final, hard thrust and surrendered, his body trembling with exertion.

"...damn," Adam mumbled.

Blake felt totally limp. "Oh God Adam...that was..."

He let himself fall back against the cool tile floor, taking Adam with him. The weight of his lover on top of him was reassuring. His lips tenderly brushed the other man's forehead, trying to gather his thoughts. If he had any left. It was so hard to think after really great sex. Maybe that's why it came after the argument, when the thinking part was over. 

"What's going on, Big Country?" He asked when he began to catch his breath again. "Not that I mind having my yoga interrupted for that..."

Blake closed his eyes briefly, willing his brain cells back into action. "I overreacted to something stupid. And...pointless."

"Yeah, I kinda got that part figured out when you came in here ranting about me taking a picture in matching shirts with my friend. Who I am promoting a movie with." Adam snorted. "My very straight, very married friend, I might add."

"Really?" Blake opened his eyes.

"You honestly didn't Google Andy first before you had us bumping nastys?" He shook his head a little. "Not that you need to worry about that even if he was gay. You know I'm not going to cheat on you, Blake, and I'm kind of hurt...that you seem to think I would."

"I don't think you'd cheat on me." Blake sighed. "We've both made mistakes in the past in that department and I don't think either one of us would want to do that again...especially to each other."

"Then what is it?"

"I jus'..." He tried to think of the right words. "I love you. And I know you love me.."

"Damn straight I do." Adam cut him off. "And you also know how sexy I find you, so I don't want to hear you wonder why I'm with you. It might take another five years to beat down your self esteem issues, but I'm gonna fucking do it."

Blake couldn't help but smile a little. "Seems like the first five went by so fast. And so much has changed...especially in the last year. I got divorced, you're going to be a father..."

The younger man looked at him closely. "I don't think you're jealous so much as scared of all the change going on for both of us."

"Is that what you think it is?" He considered it. "Because I do hate it when guys flirt with you." 

"And you love to flirt with guys in front of me because you know I hate it too, don't tell me you don't." Adam smiled sweetly. "But I think sometimes it's easier to focus on a small upset than the big problem."

"Maybe." Blake nodded slowly. "I mean...I do worry...I thought it was going to last forever with Miranda. And my first wife. And sometimes I think I'm...just really bad at relationships."

Adam touched his cheek and shook his head. "No. Blake, don't...don't even go there." 

"I can't promise you what's going to happen in the future." He continued. "People plan for forever and they don't get it for one reason or another. So I can't promise you that. But I can promise you that it's going to take something pretty drastic to make me want to give up on what we have. And I honestly don't believe that's going to happen."

Blake suddenly felt lighter and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Adam smiled back at him. "And change...it's good. It's part of life. I think the divorce was for the best and I know someday you're going to find a special girl. We can go on vacations together, us, our wives, our kids...one big family. Just because we have new people come into our lives doesn't mean we stop loving the ones who are already there."

"I do love you, you know that?" Blake touched his forehead to Adam's. "I'm sorry...for being a jerk."

"Well, I could've done without you almost accusing me of cheating, but it's a slight my ego can take if it's followed up with amazing sex." Adam chuckled. "And I love you too, Big Country. All the matching shirts in the world can't change that."


End file.
